onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Magu Magu no Mi
The Magu Magu no Mi is a Logia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to become, generate, and control magma. It was eaten by Admiral Akainu, whose real name is Sakazuki. "Magu" is from "maguma", which is the Japanese way of saying the word "magma". The fruit's power was shown during the Battle of Marineford, but was not named until it was revealed in SBS Volume 62.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 62 Chapter 610, The Magu Magu no Mi's name is revealed. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this Devil Fruit is that it allows Akainu to produce magma to attack his opponents. The intense heat can vaporize an iceberg instantly and boil the seawater that the magma lands in. As a Logia, Akainu can let physical attacks pass through him without injury and can only be wounded with the use of Busoshoku Haki, Kairoseki, being caught off guard (assuming he has not trained to transform by reflex) and his elemental weakness (which, if he has one, has yet to be revealed). Apparently, Akainu is aware of Haki and found some way to avoid attacks enhanced with it, as seen when Marco and Vista sliced him in the neck with Haki infused attacks, though he noted some discomfort when taking the strikes. Being composed of magma, anyone who tries to attack Akainu directly will have the added effect of being burned.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 578 and Episode 487, Jinbe punches into Akainu's magma body, only for his hand to be burned. His magma ability is naturally of a higher order than Ace's pyrokinetic abilities, allowing the Admiral to overwhelm the young pirate's fire-based abilities, neutralize his intangibility and burn him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 58 Chapter 573 and Episode 482, Akainu's Dai Funka overpowers Ace's Hiken. Akainu's Devil Fruit is powerful enough to take on people like Emporio Ivankov and Jinbe with minimal effort. Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, Akainu's powers don't seem to be weak against anything specific. However, it is worth mentioning that even though Akainu's Devil Fruit was able to overpower Ace's fire based abilities, it was completely unsuccessful against Marco's Mythical Zoan phoenix Devil Fruit. However, in the anime, Akainu was still able to push Marco aside in order to reach Luffy with another burst of magma. Usage Akainu's signature method of offense is to transform his fist into magma and expand it with a forward motion (in the anime is also shown that Akainu can launch his magma fists, much like a rocket punch). When it comes to travel, Akainu can move at extremely high speeds by launching himself like an actual volcano blast towards his target and can even melt solid earth and rock to make tunnels to move underground. Just by forming an attack, the heat coming off of his body has been shown to melt enemy weapons around him. He has been shown to repeatedly pierce through the bodies of his adversaries with ease using his power, and was responsible for the complete destruction of the Moby Dick. Along with the incredible corrosion and temperatures, the magma-based attacks also carry highly explosive properties; one attack is enough to cause an explosion capable of inflicting tremendous damage throughout the entire battlefield. In the anime, this Devil Fruit also carry a concussive force as Akainu used it to clash with Whitebeard's quake-imbued fist. Attacks Below is a list of Akainu's named techniques: * : Akainu's signature technique, he transforms his fist into one made out of pure lava before throwing it forward, like an over-sized rocket (similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol or Ace's Hiken). The explosion causes volcanic rock to hit the ground, in a method similar to meteors. This was first seen when he used it to evaporate an iceberg hurled at his fellow Marines by Jozu. According to spectators, the battlefield resembled an apocalypse after this one attack. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Great Eruption. * : One of the most (if not the most) destructive attacks Akainu has. Akainu creates a great number of magma fists that he fires into the air in order to let them rain down upon the battlefield, causing enormous amounts of area damage. This looks like a cross between a meteor shower and a volcanic eruption. This was first used to destroy the ice floor Aokiji created along with the pirates who were standing on it. He managed to take out Whitebeard's flagship, the Moby Dick, with this technique. In the anime, the meteors first fly high into the sky and above the clouds, and then fall back down as though they truly descended from space, the anime also gave a fireworks's sound during this attack. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Meteor Volcano. * : Arguably the source of Sakazuki's nickname, Akainu creates a wave of magma, shaped like a dog's head, and launches it against his opponent. It was first used against Whitebeard. Notably, is the name of a mythological Japanese creature, which resembles a dog. Although it remained unnamed in the manga, the technique's name is introduced in the anime. In the video game Gigant Battle, the technique is called .One Piece Games - Gigant Battle, The name "Gansho Kenga" is introduced. However, it is still unknown if either of the names are officially given by Oda or not. In FUNimation subs, this is called Hound Blaze. * : Akainu transforms his hand into magma and lashes out at the opponent with a claw-thrust. In the manga, its execution stance is similar to Dai Funka. This technique is powerful enough to tear off half of Whitebeard's face with a glancing blow. In the anime, this technique's execution and function are different: Akainu punches into his opponent's body with a molten fist, and then detonates it, causing massive internal damage. This caused Whitebeard's stomach to be burned from the inside. In the Viz Manga, this is called Hellhound, and in the FUNimation subs it is called Hell Hound. References External Links * Magma - Wikipedia article on magma in general. * Meteor - Wikipedia article on meteors, which Akainu creates with his magma. * Inugami - Wikipedia article on the Japanese mythological dog Akainu shapes one of his attacks into. * Hellhound - Wikipedia article on the mythological dog Akainu names one of his attacks after. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruits Category:Logia